


Anchor

by WanSue



Series: Harry Potter - Prompts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, characters as ghosts, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanSue/pseuds/WanSue





	Anchor

After dying by the Killing Curse, both Lily and James Potter remained as ghosts to observe their son.

As the first grown up to show up after the deal, Severus anchors them without knowing it, and so they wait besides him until the moment he dies.

Watching each and every one of his actions, his failures, his successes. His tears, his recriminations to Dumbledore for being unable to protect the Potters, his vow of protection towards their son.

And so, they are witnesses to every Halloween when he breaks down on Lily's death anniversary, to each private self-culprit moment about his decisions, about his role as a double spy in order to ultimately protect Harry.

There's no one else in the world who can understand Severus Tobias Snape better than them when, upon coming in contact with their wands at eleven years old, both James Potter and Lily Evans suddenly recover the memories of a life already lived, of an experienced death.

Severus Snape is their focus, whatever they want it or not - he anchored them in death, and upon his they intruded into another time.


End file.
